


Discoveries & Decisions

by afteriwake



Series: Deserving [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, Background Case, Developing Relationship, Established Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, F/M, Fluff, Happy Molly, POV Molly Hooper, Plans For The Future, Suggestions, keys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly helps solve a case for Greg, and when he comes to get his results her gives her something that makes her think perhaps her future might be heading towards a very serious relationship between them.





	Discoveries & Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marchh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchh/gifts).



> So this fic was written for **izzidore** , who wanted a fic with Molly helping him on a case. I missed writing this series so I figured I would stick it here. Hope you enjoy!

She ached. She’d had her head hunched down over Mrs. Linklater for over five hours now trying to find _something_ to help Greg with his case. It wasn’t to the point Sherlock needed to be called in, but it was still complicated and she needed to make sure she got all the information from the poor woman that she could to help figure out why the woman had died a suspicious death that, by all means, should have looked like natural causes.

There was still blood toxicity to check, but she couldn’t see a single prick on her skin. She might have been an elderly woman, but she took remarkably good care of herself. Her skin was smooth and clear and a prick mark would have been immediately noticeable.

Unless…

She had just reached for the magnifier to go through her hair to the edge of her hairline when the door opened. “If it’s another body you’ll simply have to wait,” she said.

“If it’s your boyfriend…?” she heard Greg ask.

She relaxed. “Then he can come watch me work,” she said with a smile as she got situated to brush aside the hair and begin at the base of her hairline, then move up to the base of the skull. “I had a thought. I’ve spent the last few hours looking for a pinprick because while it should be appearing to be natural causes I don’t think it is, and there was nothing. So I’m thinking it could be buried in her hair.”

“What makes you think it’s not natural causes?” she heard him ask from her side, indicating he had moved next to her.

“I went over her medical records and she just seemed in perfect health. No chronic illnesses, no chronic pain, vegan, holistic remedies as opposed to traditional medicine...and yet her body is having the look of someone who has too much insulin in their system.”

“But she’s not diabetic?”

“Nope.” She popped the word as she grinned. “Hand me my camera?”

“You found it?” he asked as she looked up.

“I think so,” she said. He got her the camera and she got her marker set to take a picture of the puncture wound. She then snapped the picture and looked over at Greg. “I’ll make sure tests are run on the blood to see what the blood sugar was and compare it to what the paramedics took, but I think the lethal dosage was most likely given at the hospital. So even if she had undiagnosed diabetes and slipped into a coma naturally, the actual death was definitely murder.”

“Her daughter is supposed to inherit her fortune,” he said as she set her camera down. “And she’s a nurse at the hospital.”

“Then I’d look at her first.” She moved away from the woman on her slab and pulled her gloves off, motioning with a nod of her head to her office. “Does this mean a late night?”

“Probably,” he said with a nod. “But I get to return to an empty house.”

“Oh, do you?” she said with a smile. “You could come to my place for the evening since your daughter is away.”

He gave her a soft smile and then put his hand in his coat pocket before pulling out a key. “Or you could be there waiting for me,” he said quietly.

Her smile got wider and she plucked the key from between his fingers. “So we’re trading keys?”

“I’d thought it might be nice since I spend time with you at strange times since our schedules don’t always sync,” he said. “But you are welcome to be there. I know Rebecca won’t mind. She adores you.”

“And I adore her,” she said. “I can give you both keys to my home. I wouldn’t mind either of you being there.”

Greg gave her a wide grin. “I was thinking of just getting a key for me to your place, but both of us...that’s more than I could have hoped for.”

She gripped the key tightly and then wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him softly. “I know you’re a package deal, and what I can give to you I can give to Rebecca...for the most part, anyway.”

“Yeah, there are a few things I like to keep just between us,” he said with a chuckle before kissing her again. This was a new stage in their relationship but it was one she was wholly welcoming. Maybe her future lay squarely with him...and that wasn’t such a bad thing, she thought to herself. That wasn’t such a bad thing at all.


End file.
